


Coffee And Love Tastes Better When Hot

by ForMinYoongi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMinYoongi/pseuds/ForMinYoongi
Summary: It was March already when Jeno saw Jaemin at the bus stop the first time. He had blonde, messy hair that looked like a bird’s nest. He was drinking coffee and staring at his phone like most people do, and Jeno didn’t think much of it until he smiled.





	Coffee And Love Tastes Better When Hot

It was March already when Jeno saw Jaemin at the bus stop the first time. He had blonde, messy hair that looked like a bird’s nest. He was drinking coffee and staring at his phone like most people do, and Jeno didn’t think much of it until he smiled. Yes, he smiled to a stranger with brown bangs and a blue beanie. And he kept smiling every time they met at the same bus stop. 

It was April when they had their first conversation. “Where do you go when you take this bus? I feel like the only place worth visiting in this route is the mall, but you don’t go there.” Jaemin said in a joking way with his friendly smile. “Huh? Uhh.. Yeah, I guess that’s true. I work at a dance studio outside of town.” Jeno replied keeping his eyes planted on the ground but stealing glances every now and then to not seem too weird. “Wow, I didn’t expect an interesting answer.” Jaemin said and waved the bus over to them. 

It was May when Jeno decided they had had enough conversations without doing anything together. Jeno didn’t know whether Jaemin had a boyfriend, or if he even liked boys, when he took the chance and sat down beside him on the bus. Asking first, of course. 

Only a few days later he had convinced Jaemin he knew the best place in town for coffee and gotten him to go on a date. Everything in there was warm, the air, the coffee, the food. Jaemin was friendly and so was Jeno, but he’d never expect they’d have so much in common. “Ok, I swear you have like stalked me or something! Let’s play a game, on the count of three say your favorite movie. One, two-“ 

Jaemin liked action movies, so naturally that’s what Jeno invited him to go see. And again, and again, and after three movie dates and two kisses, Jaemin decided it was time to do something else. He took Jeno on a picnic. A picnic where he read books for Jeno, a picnic that lasted until midnight. They were laying in the grass in June, with one earplug each, listening to old Beatles songs when Jeno officially asked Jaemin to be his boyfriend. And after teasing Jeno for sounding like a fifth grader, he said yes. 

In August Jaemin started staying over, and Jeno started to notice Jaemin’s habits. Coffee cups planted around the house, studying only at night and doodling stars on wrists when he was thinking. It was only when Jaemin started staying over that Jeno realized they weren’t as similar as they thought. Jaemin woke up late on the weekends and went on walks after midnight, dragging Jeno along after convincing him not to go to bed at ten like he usually does. Jeno made breakfast for Jaemin in the mornings, but usually ended up eating alone when he found out he didn’t have time to wait until he woke up. 

In September Jaemin started working but came to Jeno’s studio as soon as he finished. Jaemin liked to dance too and made Jeno teach him. Jeno and Jaemin had many late nights of fooling around with choreography and making stupid dances no one would get to see. 

Jaemin was good, and Jeno wouldn’t want any other dance partner until things got more hectic in October. He had to stay late and make choreographies for new groups for competitions in November. Jaemin came and waited. Hours and hours of waiting. Jeno told him to go home and sleep at least four times each night, but he waited. Until one day when he didn’t come, and Jeno found him at home, asleep on the sofa. Coffee cold in one of his cups. 

In November the competitions came, and Jeno became even busier, but so did Jaemin. He had to get everything ready before Christmas came in December. Jaemin stayed a lot in his own apartment, saying it would help him get more done. Jeno came home every night to an empty apartment with cold coffee and an untouched bed. 

It started snowing on the nineteenth of December, and Jaemin and Jeno went on their first date in two months. They went to a café they hadn’t been to since the first time Jaemin told Jeno he loved him. Everything in there was warm, the air, the coffee, the food. Jaemin didn’t even order coffee. “I’ve drunk too much caffeine the last month, I think I’ll have something else.” 

It was New Year’s Eve when the coffee was left cold on Jeno’s bedside table for good. And his apartment lonely. Jaemin left, and Jeno knew it was for the best, but he couldn’t help thinking of the times when it was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story i wrote for a test and didn't submit, so i changed the names and pronouns, and here we are :) it's sad but well planned out so it's ok? idk i hope you like it<3


End file.
